Harry Potter And The Jealousy Of A Malfoy
by Twimid
Summary: Their is a new girl at Hogwarts and she immediately steals the hearts of many wizards. Decora Incendius will soon become the bridge between Gryffindors and Slytherins. Their will be a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**All write this is my first Harry Potter fan fic and I am really excited. A word of warning I am writing based on the movies not the books(I'm still reading). Another thing, Decora is a mary-sue because in my opinion Harry, Draco and Blaise are the hottest characters. Okay go ahead and read. Disclaimer:All the Harry Potters belong to J.K Rowling. I only own my mary-sue and the plot.

* * *

**

Snape entered the potions classroom sneering as he always did sat behind his desk and surveyed the classroom not doubt taking roll. "Well it looks like everyone's here," he said snarling. "What a strange turn of events. Well it just so happens that we have a new student today. She is little behind, so no one," he said staring strait at Harry potter, "is to distract her from her studies." He cleared his throat and pointed his wand at the door at the far end of the room. "Alohomora," he said. The students craned their heads to see this new student that Snape seemed to care so much about. The door opened to reveal a short beautiful brown skinned girl of 15 years. She had long dark hair; smooth skin and her graceful arms were timidly wrapped rightly around her muggle book bag. She was obviously slytherin for her she wore their robes. She slowly walked toward Professor Snape as he spoke. "This is Decora Incendius," Snape said. He turned to her frightened face as if to say don't worry. "Now why don't you take the seat behind Mr. Malfoy," Snape said as he motion toward the seat behind Draco. Decora shuffled towards Draco and sat behind him. _Okay breath, its not like anyone's gonna bite me _she thought as Snape started the lesson_._

Draco couldn't concentrate. His mind was somewhere else, namely behind had never seen a slytherin girl with such grace._ She must be a pureblood _he thought._ She is so going to be mine; no girl has ever resisted me. _ Draco wasn't the only one who couldn't concentrate. Harry was also having trouble facing forward. _Why the heck did she have to be a slytherin! She's too cute to be a slytherin and frankly she doesn't have that snake look that all of them seem to have. She must be rich._ Even Blaise seem to be attracted to her_. Wow_ he thought _what a babe. _All of the boys in the class were having similar thoughts. True she was hot but she was nothing to throw a fit over. When class ended Decora gathered her books and left. As she walked she stared at the map of Hogwarts Dumbledore had given. She was so engrossed in the map that she bumped into the one and only Draco Malfoy. She fell and her papers scattered.

"Hey, watch where your… Oh," realizing who had bumped into him. _Make a good impression and help her! _Said the voice inside his head. He knelt down up some of her books and her map of Hogwarts.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going," she said frantically picking up her papers and looked up to see Draco handing her the pieces of parchment he had picked up. _Don't panic, its just a deviliciously handsome boy who must have a six-pack under those robes. Stop staring! _"Thanks," she said faintly as she stood. "Um, do you know where the Great Hall is?" she asked.

"Sure I'll show you," He said standing. He led her out of the hallways and towards the Great Hall. "What was your name again?" he said looking at her

"Decora, Decora Incendius."

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said extending a hand. She shook it shyly. _Such soft hands _they thought simultaneously. They reached the great hall and entered. "That's the Slytherins table over there," he said pointing to his table. "You wanna sit with me?" he asked smirking.

"Sure," she said blushing. He led her to the table and she sat next to him. As she sat her plate filled itself with food. She quickly started eating. She was starving; she hadn't eaten lately due to the stress of attending a new school.

"Finally!" Crabbe said "a girl who actually eats!" Pansy wrinkled her nose and faked a smile.

"Hi Decora! I'm Pansy Parkinson!" she said cheerfully as she extended a hand. They shook hands and an awkward silence settled. Decora had stopped eating so as not to appear greedy.

Harry was very confused. He couldn't understand why this new slytherin girl affected him the way she did. He was Harry potter! Girls had always wanted him. So why did he all of sudden want a girl. Much less a slytherin girl! He looked behind him to see her sitting next to Malfoy and Blaise. For some reason this angered him. She looked up and caught his eye. He blushed and turned around.

"Earth to Harry, earth to Harry!" Ron said taking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry Ron. I was just thinking."

"You were thinking about that new chick weren't you, mate?" Ron said.

"How'd you know?"

"Saw you looking at her. She's hot isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad she's a Slytherin huh?"

"Yeah…too bad."

* * *

"So Decora, what do your parents do?" Pansy asked.

"My Mother just started her own robe shop and my Father until recently home schooled me."

"Really, that's fascinating," Pansy said sarcastically. Decora chuckled and looked up and caught the eye of a dark haired boy with glasses. He blushed and turned around.

"Hey guys, who's that?"

"Who?"

"The boy over there with black hair and glasses. He was staring at me."

"Oh him," Draco said "That's Harry Potter." Decora's eyes widened

"**The** Harry Potter." Draco nodded. "He's the one who survived the killing curse when he was a baby, right?" Draco nodded again. "And he's the one who you-know-who is after, right?" Draco nodded a third time. All Decora could think was _The-boy-who-lived is cute._ Decora blushed at her own thoughts.

"So why are you here so late?" Blaise asked.

"I was a late bloomer. My powers didn't show until I was 13 and a half," Decora said, "My parents thought I was a squib and they were angry and so was I. I was so angry that picked up my garden snake, Verde, and thought of ways to kill it,"

"Why?" Blaise asked

"Because I was angry and I felt worthless. I was just about to cut Verde in half with a knife when…"

"When what?" Draco prompted.

"When he asked me not to...in parseltongue," She said. The rest of her new friends were speechlees. Strange behavior for Slytherins.

"You're a parselmouth too?" Draco asked breathlessly.

"Yes. Are you one too?"

"No but, Potter is," he said spitting the words.

"Oh…well anyway my parents wrote to Dumbledore and he's been catching me up for 2 and a half years," She said. She looked up again too see Harry staring at her again but this time neither of them looked away. She smiled as Harry blushed. He had green eyes and she had brown. Decora had always loved the way green and brown looked together. Decora looked on as a girl with impossibly frizzy hair grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back to her. Decora felt sick. _Must be his girlfriend_ she thought.

"So, Draco what are the other teacher's here like?"

"Well, for those that need them, they're great teachers. For me they're just for entertainment," He said.

"Please Draco. I just saw your last test score, you need all the help you can get," Blaise said evoking a laugh from Pansy and Decora. Draco sneered at Blaise for making him look bad. Blaise shrugged as if to say _its not my fault she finds me funny_.

* * *

"Okay let me first start by saying that I am extremely disappointed in these test scores," Snape bellowed. "I don't think more than half of you got passing scores. Which is why I am assigning each and everyone of you to a tutor not from your house." Many groans erupted from the room "Silence! Now Mr. Malfoy, you will be tutored by Ms. Granger. Mr. Crabbe shall be tutored by Mr. Goyle. Mr. Zabini will be tutoring Mr. Weasly. Ms. Incendius shall tutor Mr. Potter. Mr…" Harry heard not another word. She was going to tutor him! They would actually meet each other and they would spend time together. Studying of course but still spending time together. Decora could not believe her ears. She was going to tutor him! She would finally meet the-boy-who-lived. The-cute-buy-who-lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter**

**You know that feeling you have when you go to a new school and are afraid to show your true after a few weeks you start to crawl out of your shell. Well, that's what's happening to Decora.**

* * *

"Okay, Snape said were supposed to study Veritaserum, the truth potion," Decora said as she opened her book to the page concerning the potion. "And write a report on it." She looked up and saw Harry opening his book as well. As he shifted his head she caught sight of his lightning shaped scar. In a way it complimented his face. "Does it hurt?" _Wait! I wasn't supposed to say that out loud! _Harry looked at her questioningly. Decora touched her forehead.

"Sometimes," he said, "but not now." He smiled. He was used to people questioning him about his scar. Usually it annoyed him but he had recently gotten used to it. She smiled and looked down at the page.

"All right, it says here that only three drops of this potion is needed to force anyone to tell the true answer to any question. And…" Harry still couldn't concentrate. He was too distracted listening to her voice. It sounded like bells. Bells and chimes. The fact that she was slytherin still irked him but she didn't act like the other slytherins. Shed only been there for 2 weeks and Harry had already noticed that she was different. She walked with her head held high yet she didn't feel superior to everyone else. She was, in fact, rich yet she didn't feel the need to flaunt her wealth. She was one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts yet she didn't throw it in every other girls face. And she was slytherin. Harry didn't know what the sorting hat was thinking. "Harry, Harry!" Harry snapped out of his daze. "What's wrong Harry? You look kind of spaced. Are you all right?" Decora asked.

"I'm fine I was just thinking."

"Oh, what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about," _You. No I can't say that!_ "I was thinking about my parents," Harry lied.

"Oh." Decora had heard about his parents. Killed before he ever had the chance to remember them. Decora could not imagine how it felt to endure that kind of pain. "Well, are you okay?"

"Oh sure I'm fine. I just start thinking about them sometimes," Harry said.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I randomly start thinking about my brother, Novus. He was a squib," she said.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked.

"He got really sick when he was about 2 months old…and he died." Decora put her chin in her hand. Those two months she had with her brother were pure bliss. She had helped take care of him and rocked him to sleep. When he woke up crying she would put him in bed with her and he'd fall asleep instantly. But then he had taken a chill, caught and fever and his skin was always red. Doctors didn't know what to do. They had never seen an illness like that. He died the day she found out she was a witch. Decora closed her eyes as tears spilled from them. It hurt too much to remember him. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. Harry looked on in alarm. He had the strange urge to hug her until she stopped crying but he couldn't bring himself to. Decora had joined Harry at the Gryffindor common room to study and they were completely alone. The fire cast an alluring shadow on her moist face. Her reached out and took her hand. She smiled at him and wiped away the old tears. She remembered what Verde had told her when she informed him of Nevus's death. _Death without sadness is like life without happiness, it's not right. _**"Death without sadness is like life without happiness,"** she whispered in parseltongue. Harry looked at her in surprise. He had no idea she was a parselmouth.

"**Its not right," **he finished the quote for her. She looked and smiled warmly. She leaned forward slowly and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly.

Draco waited in his common room impatiently. He tapped his foot and repeatedly looked at his watch. He had made up his mind. He was going to ask Decora to the memorial ball. Since the Yule ball and Cedrics death Hogwarts now had a memorial ball during which students would be reminded of the brave wizards who kept the world safe. Draco was irked when he saw Potter and Decora studying together but he thought of it as just that: Studying. He also didn't think she would turn him down because no other girl had rejected him. He continued to tap his foot and sneak peaks at his watch. E heard the door creak and suddenly felt nervous. _Stop fidgeting! Of course she's going to say yes._ She entered slowly looking at the ground. Draco cleared his throat and smiled. Decora jerked her head up and looked at him with tear stained eyes. _Potter made her cry!_ Was the first thing that went through his head.

"What happened," he said as he stood "Did potters make you sad?" she shook her head slowly. _This is your chance Malfoy, make her like you!_ "Did the mud blood and the weasel bother…" SLAP! Decora slapped him across the face before he could even finish the sentence. Draco was not knocked back slightly

"Expelliamus!" she said knocking his ready wand out of his hand and knocking him back into the couch. "Incarcerous," she said smiling evilly. Draco was now tied to the couch struggling in vain. He looked at her in fear and anger yet he found her wand work impressive and…a little sexy. _What is wrong with me? _He thought to himself. He looked up and saw her slowly approaching him wiping her eyes. She slowly straddled him and looked down seductively. Her wand was still at the ready "Now you listen to me Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is my friend and you will not insult his friends in my presence. Is that clear?" Draco looked up at her angrily. He had to keep up his fury or he would fall victim to her seductive tactics. Decora frowned. Draco suddenly felt extreme pain in his head. He felt as thought his skull would explode if the pain did not cease. It was a though there was nothing but pain in the world alone. He broke out in a cold sweat and scrunched his eyes shut. He griped at the couch sheets as the pain intensified. The pain finally ceased and Draco looked up to see Decora's eyes closed. She sighed and her eyes fluttered open. "Your mind is fascinating. Very complicated," Decora said. Draco eyes widened in surprise.

"You're a legilimens?"

"Well I read your mind so what do you think?" she said smirking. **"I'll go to the ball with you if you leave Harry alone," **She whispered in parseltongue. She felt a bump in between her legs and looked down._ Apparently Draco Malfoy is turned on by parseltongue. _She laughed and looked at his clear, grey eyes.

"You know I don't know what you said," Draco said narrowing his eyes.

"I said 'I'll go to the ball with you if you leave Harry alone' just for that night, okay?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Fine."

"Good," she said lowering her lips to his slowly. He tasted like vanilla and mint. Draco felt lightheaded. As she pecked his mouth twice and stood. "Eximo." The ropes holding Draco down loosened their grip and flopped to the round. "See you then."

* * *

**Tell me how I'm doing so far. Oh, and their is a reason why Decora is still crying. I'm not just random.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter and the characters in it. **  


* * *

"Did you ask her yet, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Not yet,"

"Harry you need to ask her soon. The ball is next week," Hermione.

"I know but I," Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Decora sitting with Malfoy and his posse. He couldn't understand why they get along so well. They were complete opposites. He turned around when Decora got up and headed towards the Gryffindor's table. She kept her eyes fixed on Harry. She sat down in the seat next to Ron and the great hall gasped.

"Hi Harry!" she said. Ron and Hermione looked up at Harry expectantly.

"Hi Decora. Um these are my friends Ron, Hermione and Ginny," he said pointing to each in turn. Decora flashed a friendly smile at each of them. The hall returned to its normal chatter and their voices could no longer be heard over everyone else's.

Draco couldn't believe it. She was sitting with him and they weren't studying. They were smiling and laughing. He didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit! He wondered if Potter would ask Decora to he ball. Draco smiled, if he did she would tell him that she already had a date and he would be heartbroken. _Maybe this isn't so bad._

"So do you guys have dates to the ball?" Decora asked.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, "I'm going with Ron."

"What about you Ginny?"

"No but I still might go," Ginny said looking at Harry hopefully.

"Have you picked out dresses yet?" Both Hermione and Ginny shook their heads.

"Great! Because I have an idea. Why don't you let me design your dresses for you?" Ginny and Hermione looked at her questioningly. "Hermione I can see you in a slender amethyst dress with light pink shoes. And Ginny you'd look great in…a strapless black mermaid dress with fake glass slippers." Ginny and Hermione looked at each other worriedly. Decora sighed. "Let me show you," she said taking a folder out of her muggle bag. She flipped pages rapidly with her wand stopping only to show Hermione a beautiful lilac dress that looked as if it was made specifically for her. She gasped as Decora tapped it once and Hermione appeared inside the dress.

"It's perfect! When can I get it?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow. Now Ginny let me show you yours," Decora said flipping the pages again. She stopped the pages to show Ginny a strapless black dress with a ruffled mermaids tail. There were also grey elbow gloves and the bodice had diamonds glued to it. Ginny was in awe. She had never seen a dress so wonderful.

"I love it! When can I get mine?"

"The day after," Decora put her book away and tucked her wand in her pocket.

"Wait, wait. What are you gonna wear?" Ginny asked.

"That's a surprise," Decora said with a wicked grin. She sneaked a peak at Draco. He looked deliciously jealous. She smiled reassuringly in his direction and he almost smiled back. _Someday I will get a real smile out of him._

"By the way Harry, how did you do on that report?"

"Well Snape said it was acceptable so it must have been good," Harry said chuckling. _It's now or never, Harry!_ "Um do you have a date to the ball?"

"Yeah, why?" Decora asked arching an eyebrow. Harry slouched.

"No reason," he looked at Ginny, "Ginny, will you go to the ball with me?"

"Sure Harry!" Ginny said giddily. _Finally! _She thought. Decora smiled. _Perfect!_

"Well I think I should get back to my table before Draco pops a vain,"

"Please," Ron said, "he pops a vain every time he has to do manual labor." He laughed. Decora shot him a glare that shut him up very quickly. She stood and headed back to her table. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" he asked.

The Night Before the Ball

Draco stood in front of the mirror looking at him from all angles. He had to hand it to Decora. The suit she picked out was perfect. He was originally going to use his new black suit but Decora informed him that while it flattered him, it lacked real balance. She suggested at traditional suit with a white collar. The change was slight but it made all the difference. He unbuttoned his gold cuff links and proceeded to take of his shiny black shoes. He shrugged of his jacket and sat on the bed. He thought about her. He was actually glad that no one knew they were going to the ball together. Pansy had asked him but he told her he had a date. She never suspected that it might be her new best friend. Yes even though Decora was now the slytherin princess, she and pansy still got along famously. It was weird how whenever they were alone she was dominant one yet when out in the open she was an elite part of his posse. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "What?" he shouted as angrily as possible.

"Draco, its just me," Decora said after opening the door. "I just came to make sure that your gonna be okay at the ball tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Quite frankly, I mean, can you dance?"

"Sure," Draco said.

"Then show me," she said extending her arm. Draco stood and took her hand. He placed his other hand on her waist and began counting in his head. _1,2,3,1,2,3._ He stared at his feet making sure they did not harm the dainty ones across from them. When it came to the list he looked up and saw her smiling down at him. He smiled back at her and put her down.

"See, I can dance," he said smirking.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. I guess it will have to do." Draco snickered. _She's such a tease_ he thought. "Oh and one more thing," she said stepping closer to him. Draco stopped breathing. She searched his eyes but they were heavily shielded. She sighed. "Never mind."

* * *

**Let me know how I'm doing so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this chapter is really short but very important. Decora is not what she seems. Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me.**

* * *

As Decora settled into her nightgown she heard a tapping noise at the window. She looked and saw her owl, Cursa .She opened the window and Cursa dropped a letter on the floor. Decora picked up the letter and opened it carefully. Decora heart skipped a beat as she read it. It read:

_Dear daughter,_

_Do not forget why you are at Hogwarts. Enjoy your stay but complete your missions. There is no need to reply. Your mother will be waiting for you at the lake tomorrow._

_Father_

Decora crumple the letter in her hands. She knew that if she did not obey the outcome would be worse. All she could do was hope that everything went according to plan.

**The Night Of The Ball**

"Okay mirror time!" Decora said. She had invited Hermione and Ginny to her dormitory to do their hair and makeup. She had straightened Hermione's frizzy mane and curled Ginny's straight wispy hair. Decora decided they should all keep their hair down. They had all been avoiding mirrors so they could all look at themselves at the same time. Decora uncovered the huge mirror and heard Hermione and Ginny's surprised gasps. They slowly smiled and continued to look at themselves.

"Like it?"

"Like it? We love it. We look like…like…veela's. But you know good vela's," Hermione said grinning ear to ear.

"Great! Now who's going down first?" Decora asked. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. Finally Ginny sighed and smiled.

"I'll go first."

Ginny peaked around the wall to see Harry and Ron waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Across from them She saw Draco waiting also. _I feel bad for whoever's going with him._ She stepped out from her hiding spot and tried her best to walk gracefully down the stairs. She saw Harry look up and his eyes widening in surprise._ Yes._ He held out his hand, Ginny took it elegantly and smiled. He proceeded to enter the great hall.

"Harry wait! Look." Harry looked up to see Hermione walking down the stairs also. She was smiling nervously at Ron whose eyes were 5 times too big. Hermione giggled as he held out his arm awkwardly. Ron proceeded to the great hall.

"Wait a second, Ron," Hermione said looking back up the stairs. Draco looked up the stairs in anticipation. Decora took one step out and Draco stopped breathing. She walked elegantly down the stairs. She smiled at Harry and Ron and walked passed them. She walked straight up to Draco and smiled. She could feel her friend's astonished looks on her back but she wasn't thinking about them. Draco held out his arm and led her into the great hall. As they walked Decora looked back at her friends. They looked as though they had just seen a flock of Dementors.

Harry was angry. Not mad, not sad, just angry. He should have known. Draco was the slytherin prince and Decora, the slytherin princess. How oblivious could he be? As he danced with Ginny he couldn't help but look at her. She looked at home in his arms and she looked happy. They spun around in circles holding each other passionately. It sickened him. She was wearing a beautiful teal taffeta dress with layers at the bodice and light blue shoes. She looked like an angel in Harry's eyes. As the music changed professor McGonagall announced that now students would now dance with someone they didn't attend the ball with. As Decora shied away from Draco to go and sit down, she whispered into his ear. He nodded. Harry noticed and sat beside her.

"Hey Harry! Are you having a good time?"

"Oh yeah I'm having a great time," Harry said sarcastically.

"Good because I know something that'll make this night even better," grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the great hall. She dragged him passed Hagrid's hut and deep into the forest. Finally Harry wrenched his hand.

"Decora where are you taking me?"

"I want to show you the lake."

"I've seen the lake," Harry said.

"During a full moon?" Decora asked. Harry shook his head as Decora took his hand again. They reached the lake just in time for Harry to spot the Slytherin prince himself. Draco glared at him as Decora pulled them closer.

"Before you start going for each other throats sit down and look up," Decora commanded. The boys did as they were told but continued to glare at each other. As the moon started to reveal it full self, Decora grabbed both their heads forcing them to look up. As soon as they both started to relaxed,

"Stupefy!" Both Harry and Draco were knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tada!!!!! Decora's secret revealed! Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter.**  


* * *

Harry awoke to find himself bound in a pitch-black room. He couldn't see past his nose and he could barely feel his body. The air was dusty and Harry could scarcely breath. He sneezed and his ribs hurt.

"Lumos," he heard a familiar voice whisper. He saw a wand tipped with light that illuminated Decora's face. She had an extremely pained expression on her face. In a circle around her were the death eaters. She looked back to her wand "Lumos maxima." The whole room was now visible. After his eyes adjusted to the light he could see that the whole room was full of death eaters and Draco Malfoy was in the back leaning against the wall. He looked at Decora again and saw that she was backing up and leaving the room along with the other death eaters.

"Did you have fun at the ball, Harry?" Harry looked up to see a looming figure emerging from the shadows.

"Voldemorte," Harry said knowingly. He would never forget his voice. "Why do you care if I had fun or not? You just want to kill me," Harry said.

"As usual Harry you are wrong. I do care if you had fun or not because if you didn't than my daughter did not do her job correctly."

"Your daughter?" Voldemorte smiled evilly.

"Decora!" he yelled. Decora ran down the stairs and kneeled before Voldemorte's feet. Harry could not believe his eyes. "Every great ruler needs an heir, Harry. Surely you didn't think that any _normal_ 15-year-old girl could be a death eater." Decora stood and lifted her left sleeve to reveal her dark mark. She pushed her sleeve back down and avoided looking into Harry's eyes. "You see Harry," Voldemorte said pacing in front of him, "after my many visits into you mind I realized that your true weakness is not you unwillingness to kill but seeing those you love killed. So" he said stopping in front of him, "I'm not going to kill you but I will torture you with your own infatuation." He headed towards the staircase and looked back. "Daughter you know what to do."

Harry was now face to face with the daughter of the man who killed his parents. She looked him in the eyes and glared.

"First of all, before you get even more angry I didn't want to do this."

"Then why did you?"

"Were you paying attention at all, Harry. He's my father! What was I supposed to do say 'no' I tried that once, he tortured me." Decora slowly pulled her wand out. She was closed to tears again. Harry wasn't buying it.

"So…you were never my friend," Harry said accusing.

"Does it really matter anymore? I don't want to be a part of his madness but he is my father and I must obey. Crucio." Harry writhed in pain. He felt as if he was being hit with lightning repeatedly. The fact that hurt the most was he had been lied to and he had fallen for the scheme. His toes curled in agonizing pain and he craved. After what seemed like eternity the curse was lifted. Decora dropped to her knees and hugged them. She sobbed in guilt. Harry shivered and gasped. He's breathing was heavy and his head hung loosely. "Harry, I take no pleasure in this scheme and as soon as its over I planned to make sure I never feel anything again." Decora stood and walked out the dungeon. She shut the door at the top of the stairs. She stared at the door.

"Sad?" a cold voice asked from behind her.

"Yes father. I am not happy about this," Decora said turning to face her sinful father. He already knew how much she hated him and his ways. She had never hesitated to show it but it was almost impossible to defy him without being tortured.

"Don't worry, Decora. One day you will realize that there is amazing pleasure in causing others pain."

"I hate you," Decora said smiling. Voldemorte did not stir.

"I know."

"So when were you going to tell me?" Draco said. Decora sat on his bed and looked at her hands.

"I wasn't going to tell you. I thought Lucius would."

"Well obviously he didn't. And how the hell is this even possible!" Decora looked up with bloodshot eyes.

"If I tell you, you won't judge me, will you?" Draco nodded solemnly. Decora sighed. "Technically, Harry Potter is…my half-brother," Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "Before Voldemorte killed Lily Potter he stole one of her eggs and… fertilized it." Decora slid farther onto the bed and hugged her knees even tighter. "He kept me in a, in an orb of some sort. That expanded as I did. I guess you could say that I was an egg waiting to hatch. And just like any other baby it took nine months for me to hatch. When I did, Voldemorte planted the second to last Horcrux in me…but that was before he knew I was a girl. So he tried again …with Bellatrix. It turned out to be my brother Novus. My father never did figure out why Novus died and he punished Bellatrix for it. So he spoke to Lucius. The fact that I am a girl means that he would have to marry me off someday. With that in mind they agreed on an arranged marriage. The marriage of Draco Malfoy and Decora Incendius." She looked up to see a peculiarly soft expression on Draco's face. "Taking that into consideration he put the last horcrux in…you." Decora lifted her sleeve to look at her Dark mark. She couldn't stand it. It was a fate worse than Avada Kedavra. "He changed my appearance so that Harry would become infatuated with me. So long story short, he used me to lure Harry here and he instructed me to flirt with you so you would have no reservations about the arranged marriage. The end," Decora said scratching her mark. "Kill me, just kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you, Decora. And I'm not going to judge you. I understand, you had no choice," Draco said softly.

"What the bloody hell do you mean? What right have I to live? None, none at all!" Decora was now sobbing uncontrollably. She was shivering and gasping hysterically. Draco embraced her and held her tightly.

"Shhh. your okay, its okay. You'll be fine." Decora sniffed and shrugged him away.

"No I won't. I'm horrible and you know it. I am going to end this." Decora left the room and sprinted down the stairs. She turned the corner and headed down the hidden staircase where her room was. "Alohomora," she said softly. She entered the room and locked the door. Her room was normal sized, the only difference being the ceiling was low. In front of her was a twin-sized bed with signature Malfoy sheets on it. Next to the door that led out of her room was a door that led to her bathroom. She entered and shut the door but did not lock it. She looked it the mirror and saw her blood shot eyes. She looked a mess and she felt dirty. "I will end this," she said with fierce intensity.

* * *

**Let me know hom I'm doing!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter.  


* * *

Decora was blacked out. She couldn't see or feel anything yet she could hear. Her skin was damp and her face was expressionless. Voldemorte looked down at her condescendingly. He was furious and seething with anger. He had found Decora trying to drown herself in her bathtub. To him, her attempt at suicide was a sign of weakness…and his chance to show Harry real pain. He had stopped her pitiful plan to kill herself and put together a new plot that would bring Potter to his knees without the use of a cruciatus charm. He took out his wand and aimed it at the spot where her lungs were.

"Addo aer," he hissed. Decora gasped and sputtered trying to clear her lungs. She looked up at her angry father. "You ungrateful shrew. You were trying to kill yourself weren't you?" Decora glared at him.

"No, I was just trying to take bath without breathing," she said sarcastically "of course I was trying to kill myself!" Voldemorte's eyes narrowed.

"Decora you have a job to do. When you have done it, whether you choose to live or not is your business. But right now you exist to serve me! Now here's what I want you to do…" Voldemorte explained his plan to her in complete detail and chuckle as her eyes widened in surprise and fear. "Do you understand?"

"Oh you smooth talking bastard. You really are cruel."

"Finally you understand. Now go!" he said as he slithered up the stairs and out of her room.

"Hi Harry," Decora said as she opened the door to harry's dungeon. Harry's head was still hung and he lifted it slowly. He eyes were bloodshot, his hair was musty and his wrists slightly bloodied. He had been struggling against his chains so much that he'd drawn blood.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you," Decora sighed "I"m sorry Harry but I cannot disobey. He wants me to tell you all about me. So that you know who I really am." And just like that She told him the story of her birth, of her arranged marriage, of Novus and her genealogy. Harry did not stir but his fingers did twitch in response. He didn't look surprise either.

"Wow," he finally said, "you even more of a traitor than I thought. Going against your own half brother."

"Say what you want but I do love you Harry. You're my brother and I love you. But," she said breaking down in tears again, "I cannot disobey…but you have no idea how much I want to" she said gravely. She got up from her spot and walked toward Harry. He looked her in the eyes. _Such pretty brown eyes_ He thought. They were now nose to nose. He squirmed as her arms lifted and hugged him tightly. As she hugged him firmly she realized something. _Maybe __**I**__ don't have to disobey. _She pulled away ever so slightly and looked him in the eyes. "I will help you but you have to promise to trust me."

"Why should I?" Decora stood and proceeded to the door.

"Cause I'm you sister."

_Dear Hermione, Ginny and Ron,_

_Harry's in trouble. Come to Malfoy manor as soon as you. Do not enter the mansion. Stay in the backyard and summon me. Come before its too late!_

_Decora_

"Please don't let it be to late,"she said as she sent Cursa off with the letter."

"Ron, aren't you the least bit concerned that your best friend is missing?" Hermione said frantically. She hadn't seen Harry since the ball had ended and she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hermione, I am concerned but I'm worried. Harry left with that Slytherin chick. I'm sure he's fine. Ron and Hermione entered the common room and sat on the couch. Hermione was still fidgeting and looking at the common room door hoping Harry would poke his head through it unharmed. As Ron continued to try and calm her down, Cursa flew smartly into the window and tapped it with her beak. Hermione and Ron looked up to see a brown winged owl with a letter in it beaks. As Hermione opened the window Cursa dropped the letter and waited patiently on the windowsill. Hermione picked up the letter and unsealed it. As she read it her hands started to tremble.

"Fine huh?" she said pushing the letter into the letter into Ron's chest. As he read the letter his eyebrows furrowed. "Come on Ron we're going to Malfoy Manor.

"Please Draco!"

"No and that's my final word on the subject."

"Why? Why can't you do this for me?"

"A, because theirs a strong possibility it won't work. B, because I don't even like Potter. And C, because I like life too much," Draco said calmly.

"You know Draco, I could have just put you under the imperious curse but I thought it'd be rude. I know that this plan will work as long as nothing goes wrong."

"See that's just it. There are a million and ten things that could go wrong, Decora!" Decora felt the fury rise inside of her. _Why do selfish bastards surround me?_

"Look you egotistical bastard! I have been over this plan with a fine-toothed comb and it will not work unless you help me. The spell said that if you make a big enough sacrifice and it benefits enough people, you can be revived. If we go about this the right way…"

"Decora," Draco said rubbing his temples, "there are way too many 'ifs' in this plan. I can put my life on the line like this."

"So what? That when Harry's dead you'll just become a death eater and live happily ever after huh? I've been there Draco, its hell! A fate worse then hell, you'd be better of dead." Draco looked at her confused.

"I don't want to be a death eater, you know that,"

"It doesn't matter Draco. He told me that you will be a death eater before we get married. You will," Decora said stepping closer. She looked into his eyes. They widened in fear. "Don't do it for Harry and don't do it for the world. Do it for me. Please." she said, her eyes brimming with tears. Draco could not stand it, he could not take criers. He sighed. _This girl is going to kill me… literally._

"Fine I'll do it." Decora smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She squeezed him tightly and pecked his cheek repeatedly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said.

* * *

Okay, a few quick points I think my next update will either be a double or triple so you guys might to wait a while(I'll make sure its worth the wait). Secondly for those who have read Deathly Hallows *SPOILER* you might have already geussed that their is no horcrux in Harry Potter whatsoever. Just clearing that up for those who didnt get it. Let me know how I'm doing so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this is the second to last chapter but no worries I've already started a sequel. I actually hope its a lot better that this fanfic. Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.**  


* * *

Hermione landed with a thud on the soft grass belonging to the Malfoy manor. In about two seconds landed next to her on his bum. As Hermione stood and brushed herself off, she and Ron scurried behind a tree. Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered, "Accio Decora." There was a barely noticeable beam of light preceding the dark figure of Decora. She smiled grimly and walked toward them.

"Your just in time, Harry needs your help."

"Where is he?" Hermione asked

"In the Malfoy dungeons. My father is torturing him."

"Why? What does your father want with him?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain in a second for now take my hand and I'll apparate us in." Hermione and Ron did as they were told. As they apparated in Decora braced herself for explaining the plan once again.

* * *

"Okay, do you all understand?" Hermione, Ron and Draco nodded their heads remorsely. Decora nodded in response and pulled Harry's invisibility cloak from under her bed. She draped it over Hermione and Ron's shoulders, took Draco's hand and headed up the stairs. When they reached the entrance to the dungeon Decora's hands were trembling. Draco squeezed and she instantly felt her nervousness subside. She unlocked the door and ran inside. "Lumos maxima." The room alight, Harry looked up and saw Decora and Draco standing there. Decora smiled, she was happy to see him still alive.

"Oh my god, Harry!" Hermione said under her breath. She had never seen Harry so broken.

"Homenum Revelio," Decora said. After a full 5 minutes Hermione and Ron took off the cloak. Hermione ran to Harry and squeezed his hands motherly. Ron stood behind Decora sucking his teeth in surprise. Decora approached swiftly. "Tabesco chains," Decora said pointing at the chains hold Harry. As the chains melted Harry slumped to the ground. "Harry," Decora said as she caught him. "Pango somes." Harry's body slowly began to fix itself. His wrists cleared as the blood seeped back into the skin. His feet having been scratched by the stone floor were now creating new skin. Ron rushed over to lift his friend into his arms. "Come on we don't have much time." They apparated to the Malfoy's backyard. Ron laid Harry in the grass and looked at him sadly. Hermione's face was wet and Draco just looked on with a cold eye. Decora pulled her wand out again and said, "aguamenti." As water spouted from her wand she let it trickle over Harry's face. He coughed as some of the water entered his nose. He looked up weakly. The healing spell was taking its time but Harry looked more alive every second. He saw his friends hovering around him and his smiled grew even bigger. As Harry propped himself up Decora explained the plan to him. He nodded remorsely. "Do think you're ready? You'll need much force behind the spell," Decora said.

"Yeah," Harry said hoarsely.

"Okay but just to be sure, test it on that flower." It was a red rose in full bloom. Hermione, Ron and Harry positioned themselves and cast the killing curse on the flower together. A large green beam shot from each of the wands, melded at the flower and the rose melted completely. Starting at the tip it flopped and became green ash. Decora smiled. "Now remember as soon as we're dead Voldemorte will appear before you. You have to cast the curse before he realizes what we did. Got it?"

"Got it," they answered. Decora sighed. She looked to Draco. He nodded in reassurance. She stood and hugged him for what could be the last time.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he answered. "But just in case we don't come back I want to try something," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to her. Their lips interlocked and their tongue danced together. Decora had never felt this kind of pleasure. She had kissed him before but never with their mouthes open. Her fingers tangled in his hair. Eventually Decora pulled away and wiped her eyes. They pulled out their wands and pointed them at each other.

"Avada Kedavra," they said simultaneously. Decora felt as if she had been hit by lightning and started to sway. The feeling intensify with the image of Draco falling first. Decora's vision blurred and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her blood stopped, her breath caught and she fell back into the grass. Decora and Draco were dead. Harry wanted to rush over and cradle her in his arms but he thought better of it. He remembered her words. He was ready to kill. They didn't have to wait long. As soon as both Draco and Decora were dead a dark shadow manifested. The dark figure looked down at the two dead bodies, his back turned to Hermione, Ron and Harry. Hermione nudged them motioning to their wands. They pointed them at Voldemortes back.

"Avada Kedavra!" They said. They watched as the dark figure turned in surprise. They saw the figures snake like face and the beam of light that hit it. He shouted in agony and hunched over, no doubt trying to fight the effects of the curse. But tried as he may no wizard can cheat a death curse. He finally succumbed aiming one last hate filled look at his daughter. As his body crumpled to the grass, Harry moved towards Decora, "Harry wait," Hermione said. They moved together under the cloak and approached Draco and Decora. He looked down at his beautiful half sister. She had made the ultimate sacrifice to save him and the world. He looked at Hermione, she nodded in acknowledgment. Hermione aimed her wand at Decora's heart. "Recro is quisnam mereo mereor is, recro is quisnam mereo mereor is," she said. Decora had taught her the spell, which revives those who make great sacrifices. Decora knew that for the plan to work she and Draco's horcruxes would have to be destroyed. But because she wanted to be with Harry their bodies could be revived. She told Hermione to revive her and Harry to revive Draco. Harry pointed his wand at Draco's heart and recited the spell. They waited for the effects to take place. Just as Harry was worried that the spell wouldn't work Decora and Draco started breathing. It started as just a small shudder and then Harry realized that the spell was working. Decora's eyes fluttered open and she looked around slowly. Harry lifted the upper half of her body in his arms and held her close. She smiled weakly and returned the hug. "Its over, safe now"

"I know. How's Dray?" Glanced up to see Draco getting up behind him

"Fine."

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the end of Harry Potter and The Jealousy Of A Malfoy but I promise their will a sequel. Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter. I only take ownership of Decora Incendius and the plot.**

* * *

"Hey Dray!" Decora said entering the Slytherin common room. "What's up?"

"Nothing I'm just reading." Decora sat beside him and looked at the cover.

"'Parseltongue for dummies?' Draco what are you reading this for?"

"Its...leisure reading"

"Oh sure leisure reading," Decora said sarcastically. She snatched the book from Draco's hands and threw it across the room. She placed her hand on his cheek and pushed the hair out of his face. He snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. As their lips touched they both felt an electric pull. As if they were magnetically attracted to each other. Draco wondered if this is what love feels like. _I wonder if he loves me as much as I love him _Decora wondered. As the kiss became more heated and forceful Decora pulled away. She didn't want to get carried away. Draco sighed, he understood.

"Come on," he said, "its time for dinner."

* * *

Upon entering the great hall Decora and Draco did not go and sit at the Slytherin Table. Instead Decora decided they would sit with her brother and friends. Other students looked on as slytherin royalty sat with the golden trio. Harry merely looked surprised as Draco aimed a smiled in his direction.

"Hey big bro," Decora.

"Hey Dee." As food appeared on their plates Decora preceded to strike up conversation with Ginny and Hermione. Draco, Ron, Harry merely ate in silence. Unlike other slytherins who were surprisingly okay with Draco's decision, Pansy was furious. It was already bad enough that he was dating Decora but it was unacceptable for him to be mingling with Gryffindors. She stood and stormed over to where Draco was sitting.

"Draco, what are doing?"

"Eating"

"With the mud bloods?" Decora turned with a glare on her face.

"It better hanging with mud bloods than pug faced Parkinson," she retorted. Pansy pouted.

"Whatever," she said as she returned to her table.

"Anyway," Decora said, "Guess what?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We're are going out to celebrate this weekend. I have been proposed to," she said holding out her adorned finger. Hermione, Ginny gasped. The ring band was gold and the gem, emerald. It was actually quite plain compare to what Draco could have bought her but he new she didn't like things too flashy. Draco smiled and took his hand in her.

"It beautiful," Harry said. Decora smiled at Harry. _This could work_ she thought.

"Harry do you plan on going back to the Dursleys this summer?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I'm spending my summer at Malfoy manor. I just thought you might wanted to spend it there instead."

"My father wouldn't mind, you know. And we have million of extra rooms."

"Well if you insist," Harry smiled. Decora's smile widened. Her family was finally coming together.

* * *

**Okay I will upload a sequel soon which will most likely be five years after this. Thanx for reading!**


End file.
